


Nope

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nebraska, Other, Urban Legends, creepy stories, ghost - Freeform, ghost children, it was a funny joke, just a one shot, seven sisters, some lore we're not sure of, we had to put this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Bobby sends Jai and Gwen on another assignment but what happens when the two of them just don't think they're up for the task.
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 2
Collections: Supernatural, Supernatural pairings/friendships





	Nope

**Author's Note:**

> We admit that we're not 100% sure of the lore on this one. We can only use what we can find, but the thought of taking an actual road trip to Nebraska to figure this out is not outside the realm of our driving code, so if we offended anyone, living and dead alike, with lack of intel, we apologize. Don't come haunt us.

**Jai**

It was supposed to be an easy case, or so Bobby said when he sent us out towards L Street just south of Nebraska City. This was the boys territory, usually, so we weren’t all that sure why the hell he was sending us all the way out there, but it was Bobby so why not.

We had done the research, followed all the lore. Witches, demons, ghosts, missing girl scout troops which accounted for the missing boxes of cookies I ordered the last time I was at the Roadhouse but how could one road have so much crap when the only thing that happened on it was lore itself.

In the early 1900s the road didn’t actually exist, but the common tale around it was easy. After a heated argument, and this is where it differs, either the father or the brother led each of his seven sisters out to the same spot and hung them from seven different trees, or if you read different lore, it was hills, hence the name Seven Sisters… duh, but the tale didn’t stop there. Some say that one of the sisters was pregnant and either the father or the brother cut the baby out. Why you would want to do that after they were dead anyway was beyond me but what I got from that part of the lore was Gwen sitting beside me bitching about ghost children. 

When they built the actual road, they cut down all seven trees, which stood perfectly in a row. The reason we were out there investigating was the rash of trucks going off the road and a few missing truckers to go with it. Honestly, being down on the road myself, there’s no way I would take a truck down this Gods awful thing, you’re just waiting to slip off into the mud and be lost forever, especially with such a narrow bridge, but I was just a hunter, nothing spectacular about me and no one would listen anyway.

So here we were, still gathering information but sitting on the side of Country Road L, whichever way you wanted to label it, waiting on something to happen. And we really didn’t need to wait long. There was definitely something going on here. Slipping out of the car, Gwen grabbed the bag with all the ghost stuff in it and I made sure the rifle was packed with salt shells and my handgun tucked in the right spot. There was no way to salt and burn these bitches because the bodies were long gone, but there had to be a way to protect ourselves. 

It didn’t take long for some supernatural things to start happening. In a whirlwind of activity, the EMF went off the charts, screaming was heard from every direction in several different voices, and even a baby’s wail could be heard through the commotion. I put my back to Gwen’s holding steady in the middle of the road as bright red eyes came out of the darkness. A demon dog, so much different than a hellhound, this one was born of death and suffering and they were just as liable to drag you down kicking and screaming but it would be ten times worse.

I took a deep breath, stood my ground and felt Gwen do the same but that was when we both made the same decision and bolted for the car. To hell with this road, there wasn’t enough lore in the world to make me stay another minute on it and there was no way to fix it. These things seep into the land and just take over. Not that they were going to listen, but those people that called Bobby, well they could either take it or leave it on rerouting the trucks around or they could just continue to lose people in it. There was just no way.

Once inside the car, catching our breath became the first priority as I gripped the steering wheel and placed my forehead against it. My heart was beating out of my chest and I had to catch it before it burst, then we’d have more of a crisis on our hands.

The phone rang, scaring the ever living hell out of the both of us as I sat up straight and Gwen leaned back in the chair, hand over her heart before the two of us looked down at the caller ID. Bobby… figures. 

I turned on the car, pressed the accept button on this nifty little dash we got with our brand new stolen upgrade and waited for the line to connect.

“Girls?” He said, worry in his voice, like he had forgotten who he called. Ornery old man.

“Bobby, I think this one’s a bust.” I replied, because the hell with confirming who we were.

“That so?” I could almost see his eyes narrowing at the phone, like it was going to change our mind. “What’cha find?”

“Lots of no way in hell.” I laughed, but it was definitely forced. 

“There’s way too much activity and far too much land to cover in one night.” Gwen spoke up, because she was the more logical one and there was no way she was going to tell him to fuck off on this one. “There’s two ways to do this, call it off, or come back.”

“Well, there’s a lot of money in it for the two of you. This hunt isn’t cheap, you sure you want to call it off?” Listen to him try to appeal to our more necessary evil side. “I could send the boys in as back-up.”

“I don’t think having the Winchesters here is going to change the fact that this place is royally screwed.” I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself under control so that I wouldn’t piss him off. “Seven hills or seven trees, it makes no difference in the fact that there isn’t a way out on this one.”

“Did you at least try?” was his comeback and Gwen and I looked at each other without answering. “All right then, we’ll do it this way. I’ll call in the troops, the two of you head back out tomorrow when they arrive.”

Gwen closed her eyes, I knew she wanted to say something about the kid’s cry but she just held her opinions to herself and let the old man talk. However, that meant that we both had to pay attention to what he was spouting off and neither of us were doing that. I had one thing on my mind, the fact that Lebanon was not all that far away, and neither was Sam, and when I looked at her, I knew she was having the same train of thought.

“You got me?” He finished his sentence and the two of us looked at each other. Shit, what did he say?

“Ah, yeah, sure, B.” I nodded and Gwen gave a  _ yep _ from her side of the car. 

“Good, check in tomorrow.” The line went dead and the two of us looked out at the road, scanned it over and I saw her draw in a deep breath. There were two ways this was going to go, and if I knew my partner right, which I did, we had narrowed it down to one.

“So?” I asked.

“Nope.” was all she replied and I nodded.

“Nope it is.” I threw the car in reverse, swung it around, punched it into drive and hauled ass off the road and away from whatever hell was brewing on Seven Sisters Road.


End file.
